Lost Hope, Found Dreams
by tOrNaDoChAsEr11
Summary: Proluge to The Sacrifice! Found out about Lynne and what happen when she was young.
1. When I was 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the HP characters. Only the o/c characters in this story.  
  
(A/N This is my first fanfic do read and review! This story is going to be a short one cause it is a prologue to the story I am righting now. The Sacrifice.)  
  
Ch-1 When I was Three  
  
"Lynne do you want to make cookies?"  
  
"Sure mummy. When is daddy getting home?"  
  
"When the cookies are done."  
  
"Ok."  
  
::Later that Night::  
  
"DADDY!!!"  
  
"There's my big girl."  
  
"I've made cookies for you."  
  
"You have? Why don't you go get me one while I talk to mummy?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
Skips off to kitchen  
  
::Back from the kitchen some 10 mins later::  
  
"Sweetie we are going to grandma's house tonight."  
  
"How come mummy?"  
  
"We just have too." Now talking with more urgency in her voice  
  
"Where's daddy going?"  
  
"He has to go back to work."  
  
BANG!!! The door had just been knocked by no other that Lord Voldormort and three of his Death Eaters.  
  
"Marlene take Lynne and run. NOW!" Death Eaters were now surrounding the house. There was no way to safety. So, Rika took the only way away from all the fighting up the stairs and then into the attic. Where hopefully no one will find.  
  
"What are we doing up here mummy? And why are all those people in our house?" Another loud sound had come from down stairs and high pitch laugher was heard. Then the same laugher was growing even nearer to us saying, "Come out, come out where ever you are. I know you are up here." Then all of a sudden the voice stopped. The door that leads to the attic was opening slowly and a woman stood in there in the entrance to the attic and said,  
  
"Give me the child."  
  
"No." said Marlene  
  
"Give me the Child." Now in a more firm voice.  
  
"I will never give her to you, Bellatrix."  
  
"Then I will have to take her by force." She raised her wand high and said, "Avada Kedarva!" The room was filled with a green light and my mother had feel to the floor and lay motionless.  
  
"MUMMY!!!" I screamed.  
  
Bellatrix laughed a high pitch, the same high pitch laugh I had heard down stairs. "Now you are coming with me." Said Bellatrix grabbing my wrist and dragging me back down stairs.  
  
"You are not taking her anywhere Bellatrix."  
  
"Get out of my way Andromeda."  
  
"NO I will not let you take her with you."  
  
"Watch me." Bellatrix took out her wand and made Andromeda fly through the air and took me away from my home.  
  
Leaves a kind of cliffhanger doesn't it. Like I said this is my first fanfic so please Read and Review! And I am not the greatest grammar person in the world. And I had no clue what to name this story so I just made one up it doesn't really fit. Thanks for reading. Please R&R! Sorry if the spacing is terrible I have been having problems with that I am trying to fix it currently. 


	2. 5 years later

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the HP characters except for my o/c characters.  
  
(A/N The last chapter was supposed to be in dialogue form (like this one is supposed to be if it is not) sorry if it was confusing  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 2: 5 years later  
  
"Lynne, get down here and explain yourself."  
  
"What is it, Aunt Bellatrix?"  
  
"I found this on the table in the kitchen last night after you were in bed." She held up what looked like a diary. Uh-oh Lynne thought to herself.  
  
"I have never seen that before in my like." She said lying.  
  
"So you have not seen this before have you? Let's see here.  
  
August 16 Dear Diary,  
I had to de-gnome the garden today, again. I didn't really want to do it but I had to, or Aunt Bellatrix would not let me have dinner. I wish she was not so mean. My hands are so scratch up from were I had no gloves. I though I would not be able to pick anything back up again. Sorry I must leave you so soon but Aunt Bellatrix will be home in a minute.  
-Lynne  
  
She had finished reading. Terror was rising in my body thinking of what would happen next.  
  
"So," snapped Bellatrix  
  
"So, what?" I said trying to sound innocent.  
  
"WHAT!!! 'I wish she was not so mean.' HA! This is yours and don't try to sound so innocent. Now go upstairs and stay up there for the rest of the night and don't think you are getting this back.  
  
"Yes madam."  
  
::Later that Night::  
  
"AGH!!! I wish I had not left that out there. How stupid can I get? I knew I should have never started that thing. If only I did not have to live with her, if only my parents had not died in a fight to protect the Order. If only. BOOM!!!!!!" I sat straight up in my bed. "What was that? I heard voices coming from downstairs that I had never heard."  
  
"What do you to want?" Said Aunt Bellatrix with hatefulness in her voice.  
  
"I want Jennifer." Said a man that I had no clue who he was.  
  
"What do you mean? Who is this Jennifer you are talking about?" said Aunt Bellatrix.  
  
"You know what we mean Bellatrix. Our granddaughter Jennifer Lynne." Said a women's voice that I also did not recognized.  
  
"I haven't seen her scene the day I killed her parents, Elizabeth." Said Bellatrix.  
  
"Don't act like you don't know. You took her with you that night." Said the man.  
  
"And how do you prove this Travis?" said Bellatrix.  
  
"Andromeda told us all about it. She got to Johnny and was on her way to get Jennifer when you had got there." Said Travis.  
  
"Well, well, well getting smart now are we not? If you want Jennifer then you can go up to her room and get her under one condition. You have to get through me first." Said Bellatrix.  
  
"Fine" said Travis "A duel it will be."  
  
The duel was going in the favor of Travis until. "Arvada Kervada!" Shouted Bellatrix. Travis fell flat on his back at the site of this Elizabeth ran for the stair way and got upstairs to Jennifer before Bellatrix realized what was happing.  
  
"Jennifer wake up. Jennifer wake up." Said Elizabeth. I had laid there pretending to be asleep and listening to what was going on downstairs and had accidentally fallen asleep.  
  
"Huh. What? Who are you?" I said drowse.  
  
"Come on get up we have got to leave now." Said Elizabeth.  
  
"Ok." I said.  
  
"ELIZABETH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shouted Aunt Bellatrix  
  
"Hurry we must go now!" Then the next thing I knew I was in some house I had never seen before in my life.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That is it for ch 2. Please R+R for this chapter. Thanks.  
  
If you like this story so far try "Love, Surprise, and Compassion" by Made4Joel and "The Lost Sister" by Dark Angel 00 (this one may not be posted yet.) All of these stories including mine are about the same people. 


End file.
